the wind that blows through battlefields
by apricots.also.angst
Summary: Hoshiko Kita knows a little bit more about politics than needed, she reads more then she probably should, and is insistent on avoiding exercise. She's average in looks, intelligence and generally everything. But maybe, she has more impact than the Academy teachers thought she could've done.
1. I: the academy curriculum saves them

The nightmare _always finishes at 1.07._

Kita wakes up at 1.07, always gasping for air as her lungs burn from the vile taste of chakra. Chakra- when Kita concentrates to feel it too much, she feels like she's ran at the Academy grounds 10 times- feels like her bed. Warm and always soft to the body. Or at least that's what Umino-sensei said to the class when they learnt about chakra. To Kita it felt like deja vu. Something she knows, but never remembers properly until she interacts with it again.

This chakra she would notice, felt like she was drowning in lava. It would cut into her skin sharply leaving her gasping for what oxygen she had left.

Her sensei's chakra felt polished, smooth and sharp. If you could smell chakra- Kita was sure, _someone,_ could smell chakra- it would smell like the oak trees in the forest where the Shodaime-sama and Uchiha-sama met as children. Fresh and always there. Kinda like nee-san's chakra when she thought about it.

So when Kita asked Umino-sensei pointedly why his chakra felt like her nee-san's, he'd blinked then started laughing loudly. Umino-sensei had explained that he trained his chakra to " _feel_ " like it was a shinobi's chakra. " _Easier for fellow shinobi to know who I am. We all have a particular pattern in our chakra senses that feels like it's smooth and sharp. It's like our stamp._ " He'd explained, scratching his silvery scar- that was always rumoured to be from a nuke-nin- before smiling at her and saying " _Don't worry about it Kita-chan, your team's sensei trains you to do this without even thinking about it at all._ " When she asks about when they'd learn about this, Umino-sensei laughed and ruffled her hair before saying; " _You're impatient huh? Don't worry Kita-chan; we'll be doing it soon. Consider it a treat if I say so._ "

Umino-sensei, she'd decided then, is really, _really cool_.

She'd then flushed a deep magenta when Umino-sensei glanced sideways to her and asked; " _Were you implying that me and Jin-san were dating, Kita-chan?_ " She'd shaken her head furiously, her palms sweating when he laughed his voice making a couple of students stare at them.

Kita jumped when a calloused hand brushed her skin, goosebumps erupting from the slightly cold touch. She shuffled closer to the body in front of her, sighing in pleasure as the arms loosely held her. Kita blinked as the hand slowly stroked her bangs, before she got pulled into their chest, the familiar chakra entering her body slowly- until her eyes were drifting close each second she tried to stay awake. ' _Ah. I woke up nee-san again._ '

"Nee-san? 'M sorry I woke you up." she softly mumbled, her words slurring together as she buried her head against nee-san's chest. Kita's eyes drifted shut, barely catching nee-san saying quietly "It's fine imouto. Now sleep, okay?" before she fell into the blanket of warmth.

* * *

 _"Alright listen up, class," Umino-sensei shouts, his tanned hand slamming onto the wooden desk in front of him. The class' laughter faded down leaving the occasional snicker and enthusiastic outburst. "Today we're learning about chakra. About how it came to be a weapon, how we use it, about how we mix spiritual chakra and physical chakra. And how we use it to make it a specific chakra pattern. So any questions you have?"_

 _"Chakra? We already know about that stuff, Iruka-sensei!" Daiki-san shouted, immediately bringing the onslaught of complaints until the class was screaming profanities and curses._

 _"Really? Well then, how did we discover to use chakra as a weapon?" Umino-sensei shot back, his hands on his hips. His face went blank as the boy fumbled out an "I-I uhm, t-the Warring S-state Era? 'Cause you know. The Shodaime is the God of Shinobi!" the boy finished proudly, his shoulders held straight. Umino-sensei shook his head in exasperation, before turning to the blackboard behind him. He scribbled on the board a human outline before dotting down words on the side, before glancing back at the confused stares of the class. Including Kita- to which he flashed a small smile before looking at the class._

 _"This," He pointed aggressively at the crown of the head. "Is where all your instinctive chakra commands and chakra usage comes from. It gives the basic idea of how much chakra to use when making a jutsu. If you use too much? You get chakra exhaustion." He sighs when he hears the collective "Really?" echoed the room. "And this." His hand lying atop the solar plexus. "Is where we shinobi train our chakra. Why? Well Kita-chan asked a very good question yesterday about my chakra pattern. And you know what it was?" He looked at Kita, then the class. He sighed darkly when the class stared at her with awe and curiosity burning in their veins. Kita sunk in her chair and spluttered out a broken sentence._

 _"... can you repeat that Kita-chan? I couldn't hear you." Umino-sensei quietly murmured, his voice making his demand seem like a choice. Kita flushed red- her mouth wobbling the tiniest- before she set her jaw and spoke louder._

 _"Why was it like my nee-san's chakra?" Umino-sensei looked at her with pride. he turned to the class asking if they noticed his chakra pattern is a lot like their shinobi relatives. The class muttered among themselves before Ishida-san exclaimed yes. Ishida-san looked at her with something like…? Awe she realised, Ishida-san is in awe- because of her!_

 _Kita flushes a deep magenta, her ears burning from her flustered state._

 _"When you graduate the Academy and your sensei starts training you. There's a part in their training for when you become a Chuunin. Moulding your chakra to always feel like it's smooth and sharp. It's our Konoha stamp. Let's other shinobi know you're a leaf-nin." Umino-sensei smirked when he saw the class perk up at the words "graduate the Academy"._

 _"Sensei!" shouted Daiki-san, his hand stretched up enthusiastically. Umino-sensei rolled his eyes when Daiki-san shouted out, his words slightly slurred together. "How are shinobi able to know who's who in their in battles? 'Cause what happens if they kill their comrade!"_

 _Umino -sensei tilted his head to the side, his eyes closed in concentration. He looked at Daiki-san with curiosity before finally saying; "Well… that's happened to shinobi a lot. Their comrades get killed and then the shinobi trains so he can recognize leaf-nin chakra patterns. But usually a shinobi can train for about a… year or two? Actually three years. Then they can recognize most leaf-nin." Umino-sensei looked around the class before nodding as they stared at him with shock. He flopped down on the chair, his legs kicked up against the stained wooden desk._

 _"This is the real world, class. You can't just expect to improve drastically in just 3 months. You have to train for decades to be on the Sannin's level. And that's the minimum to reach their level." Umino-sensei looked at their shocked faces and his shoulders slumped._

 _"I'll see you all tomorrow! And Naruto! You better come to class or else I'll…" Kita watched in interest as Naruto-san's face flushed with anger then paled as he stared at Umino-sensei in exaggerated shock. "Oh! And you all better bring a change of clothes. I hear it's going to rain tomorrow and the track has a lot of dirt on it."_

 _Screeches of horror erupted from Sakura-san and Ino-san, as they both stared at each other's faces in horror. They then wailed in sync; "But now Sasuke-kun will see us dirty! Iruka-sensei how could you!" Kita covered her ears as the screams got followed by the laughter._

 _"Kita-chan? You do know it's time to go right?" Kita looked at Umino-sensei in confusion. He shook her shoulders, making her frown and wrench away from him. "Wake up-"_

* * *

"-Kita! Ah. You're awake. I've been next to you for over 5 minutes Kita and its 6.37 already; you need to get ready for the Academy." Kita stared at nee-san in pure shock before she scrambled to their unstable, wooden dresser. ' _That lesson_ ,' she thought, pulling her shirt over her body. ' _Was one of the best we've ever did. Umino-sensei sure does know his stuff…_ '. Kita's hands trembled as she abruptly thought ' _Umino-sensei is going to make me run laps around the Academy grounds_. _Again._ '

When Kita arrived at the Academy, she's late by 16 minutes. She knows because Umino-sensei had a timer for every student in his class. This seemed idiotic at first to her when she was at the Academy for her transition. But now seemed like a reason to make them run. Her shoulders slumped when he mentioned her minutes- 16.57. He then slyly mentioned that her stamina has been getting a lot better recently. _'Because you've been sending me out to do laps!'_ she thought indignantly, her lips pursed. At Umino-sensei's pointed stare Kita's shoulders slumped as she turned around and left to run.

Kita stared blankly at the large building, then at the path that Academy students used to run around the Academy. ' _Because they thought we would need it._ ' she thought petulantly.

Kita whined underneath her breath as she ran, complaining viciously about the cruelty of only she was the only one that ran laps. "Is there something I did to Umino-sensei? I'm like 11. How did I do anything to you sensei? I learnt, I've improved mas-s-sively 'cause I ac-actually trained. And-" Kita wheezed pitifully as she ran past the sensei's lounging room with _an actual couch. 'They have an actual couch,'_ she thought jealously, her wheezing turning into gasps. ' _I don't wanna run. Running sucks. I don't care that my stamina's gotten better, I just want to slap Umino-sensei! It's not fair at all._ _'_

Kita frowned as she realised that she- of all people! - probably had _better_ _stamina_ than most of the girls in her class. Very pathetic really. They were training _to be kunoichi._

' _But_ ,' Kita mused, ignoring how her lungs burned from running half of the second lap. ' _It is good to have stamina. Otherwise I would be a pathetic kunoichi right now- I'm real lucky that nee-san's a Chuunin._ ' As soon as she thought it Kita felt her leg twinge as she wheezed out a small " _help_ ".

"This was my second lap. How?" Kita spluttered out, her hair sticking to the nape of her neck.

Kita's placed her hands on her knees, as she gratefully accepted the fresh air to cool down her already sweating body. _'But I'm sure_ _that most of the clan kids were trained properly by their parents_ … _that's not fair at all. I have to train by myself._ ' Kita stumbled as she rounded the corner on her third lap. Her lungs she dimly noticed were getting better at running through her pain. ' _Or maybe my stamina is improving.'_

Kita groaned as she remembered that she _had 13 laps finish._

* * *

Kita stared at Umino-sensei in agitated silence, as he smiled proudly back at her. Kita slumped, fiddling with the corner of her shirt as she examined the empty room. ' _There's still a couple of scrolls left out, along with pencils? So either they had an emergency and someone took them somewhere in the Academy. But why would Umino-sensei look so calm then... Oh._ Oh.' Kita looked up at Umino-sensei with trepidation, then determination overtook her facial expression. Stepping forward Kita punched his arm, her left arm loose but flowing into her step. Exactly like they taught her.

Umino-sensei caught her her arm, deflecting it to the side. His smiling face radiating his pride.

"U-Umino-sensei- guhk!" Kita whimpered as she was flung back 3 feet- which she decided, was a horrible excuse for the bruise that she'd later see. "Umino-sensei! I hate it when you throw surprise tests for random people! Especially when it's me _\- especially after I did 16 laps!_ " She screeched in surprise when Umino-sensei darted forward. ' _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He's actually really fast, I actually can't see what he's doing! Move, move- Guhk_!' Umino-sensei sighed when Kita crashed into the wooden desks, her cry of pain echoing the empty room.

"Kita-chan, an enemy shinobi is not going to wait for you to get ready." Was all he said when he slammed his foot down to her head, breaking through the wooden desk.

Kita rolled to the side, her face turning pale when she saw the 2 feet hole Umino-sensei had left in the desk. She rolled under his legs, shrieking even louder when he whirled around leg in the air- his foot touching the hairs on top of her head. She swallowed- her mouth suddenly dry when she realised she would have to actually fight him. Kita stumbled as she slid into the Academy Stance #2- a style that suited most people who were not flexible enough. Umino-sensei flashed a small smile at her as he darted forward, his arms aiming at her chelidon. _'Is it called the chelidon? I'm pretty sure that's what the inner part of my elbow is called. Wait a second is he-'_

"Why're you aiming at my chelidon! That hurts when hit there, Umino-sensei!" She shouted at him, her face paling when he examined her with a critical eye.

Umino-sensei then looked at her face and shrugged nonchalantly. He punched her grazing her bicep before he swung his leg over her head, making her duck down to kick his standing leg. She shrieked loudly when his leg barely moved, and aimed a left hook to his abdomen that hit straight on. ' _I hit him?_ ' she thought her face morphing into surprise as she scrambled backwards, away from her sensei. _'I hit him! That's not good, he'll make the test even harder now, I know it_.' Kita stared at Umino-sensei when he burst into laughter.

"Umino-sensei? Why're you laughing when I punched you in the abdomen?" She asked tentatively, her back slowly relaxing onto the wooden seats.

"No, no, no I'm fine- it barely even hurt. It's just, Kita-chan, you're one of the only ones with common sense in this class. When you got a hit on me, you didn't stay still in shock or scream "I win!". No, you retreated as soon as you got over the shock of hitting me." He said, scratching his scar, before smiling radiantly at her.

"I… what? What does that have to do with anything? Isn't this a test to see how far I've come?' Kita asked her face scrunching up as she peered at Umino-sensei through squinted eyes.

"Nothing to do with that at all, Kita-chan."

"... _what_? What does that test even mean then!"

"Well, I suppose it's a part of a different test… but it has nothing to do with this test," Umino-sensei stopped scratching his scar, his eyes peering into hers. Kita looked at him with a small frown as he searched for an answer to a question he had.

"What does that mean, sensei?" Kita asked, her neck hurting from craning her neck to look up at him. "I'm not really getting if you meant that I'm a sensible kunoichi? Or that I've done something that most people don't, cause their reaction is to act like a toddler?"

"Well I suppose I mean-" Umino-sensei looked at the door in exasperation when Kita's classmate's screamed out a loud " _IRUKA-SENSEI_!".

" _Naoki-kun! Aoi-chan_! Keep the noise down, I'm trying to have _a conversation with your classmate_." Umino-sensei shouted, glaring at Aoi-san as she screamed with laughter when Naoki-san pulled a face at her. They looked at Umino-sensei and chimed together; "Yes, Iruka-sensei. Sorry, Iruka-sensei."

"Well, your answer Kita-chan to that is. Just that you've go- KIBA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Umino-sensei roared at him his face scowling heavily, before stalking to grab Kiba-san's furred hood. ' _You didn't even tell me what you meant!_ ' Kita thought despairingly, before she was shoved off of the desk by Sora-san. ' _Ughhk- That hurt a lot… I think I'm going to have to go to the Academy Nurse soon_.' She mused her face scrunching at the thought of unwanted prodding and poking.

* * *

 _ **A.N:** This is the first chapter of "the wind that blows through battlefields"! I said in the summary "angst/dark themes etc". But the dark themes don't come until Kita graduates the Academy. Which might take a few chapters __to happen, so you'll see a lot of the learning materials that the Academy in my story teach them._

 _Some stuff to consider helping me continue write this? Please review if you have any questions about the story so far, and I'll try to answer with out giving away the stories plot or crucial details. (I'm new here, so I have no **idea** how to use . So publishing and editing stories will take some time to do.)_

 _Also, I have **no idea** how to write fight/action scenes. At all. So be warned that future chapters with fighting will definitely be stilted. _


	2. II: and a shinobi teaches his students

Today, she decided, was too exhausting for her to think properly. She almost felt like sleeping through most of the classes they were doing- like Shikamaru-san did- but decided against it. And to to make it even worse, they were doing _History lessons. 'Not that the lessons are that_ bad _,'_ she thought, her finger tracing against the wooden desk. _'They're so… pointless. What's the point of learning about how the Shodaime-sama fought Uchiha-sama? It's boring.'_

Kita's head flew up as Umino-sensei casually mentioned a test. ' _A test!'_ Kita let her body fall back as she slurred curses at Umino-sensei. _'Just after my surprise exam? Umino-sensei is so freaking mean today.'_

"Yes, Kita-chan. A test," Umino-sensei sighed heavily, his eyes looking at the ceiling in exasperation.. "And you _all_ better prepare for it, _because_ we're having the test on Monday." Umino-sensei's tone was light hearted, but made Kita pale at the underlying steel in his voice.

Naruto-san scrambling up from behind her, his red face twisting into displeasure.

"MONDAY!? MONDAY'S IN… MONDAY'S IN..." Naruto-san looked at his desk in concentration before looking back up in rage. "MONDAY'S IN 6 DAYS! WHY WOULD IT BE SO SOON, 'TTEBAYO!" She shrieked loudly as she felt a hand roughly push against her head. Kita felt the hand still, not moving from its position.

"Excuse me? Can you remove your hand?" Kita mumbled, her head hanging backwards to look at... Naruto-san. "It's very uncomfortable. And it's making me feel uncomfortable. So…?"

"Ah! Sorry… what's your name again, 'ttebayo? Is it...Ki... Ki...ba?"

"My name is Ki-"

"Kiba? _Kiba?_ " Kita stared up at Naruto-san in shock, her eyes widening at Naruto-san's laughing face. " _Yes_? You're name's _Kiba?_ How lame! you've got the same name as Dog Breath over there! _HAHAHAHA_!" Naruto-san bent over laughing, his face already tanned skin turning darker. A fist flashed into Kita's sight, punching Naruto's whiskered cheeks. Kita shrieked even louder, falling to the side of her desk.

"Who're you calling Dog Breath, huh?" Kiba-san barked, his canine's bared at Naruto-san. "You're just full of gas, Dead Last! I bet you won't even win against me, 'cause of your grades!"

"Eto… my name isn't-"

"WHAT WAS THAT! I'M GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE, KIBA! SO YOU BETTER BE PREPARED TO BOW DOWN TO ME, 'TTEBAYO!" Naruto-san shouted back, his face red.

" _You_? The Hokage? That'd happen when there's a rabbit in the moon!" Kiba-san shot back

"Naruto-san? Kiba-san? Can you get off of my desk-"

"Dog Breath!" Naruto-san growled, his head slamming onto Kiba-san's forehead.

"Dead Last!" Kiba-san shot back, kicking Naruto-san's gut, making Kita wince in sympathy. Kita ducked as a foot arced over her head, landing on Kiba-san's throat.

"BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN _THIS INSTANT!"_ Umino-sensei roared, his eyes twitching when they glared at each other. "Now that these two _fools_ , have calmed down. Do any of you have any questions, before we move on with our lesson? No? _Good_."

Kita jumped as a hand tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned around in confusion as Naruto-san smiled lightly at her. He whispered- or actually whisper-shouted- at her.

"So what's your real name? Cause I'm guessing your name isn't a lame ass name like Kiba, 'ttebayo." Kita stared at Naruto-san in restrained annoyance. ' _I've been trying to tell you that! You frustrating, stupid, monster!'_ Kita shrieked internally, her hands clenching stiffly.

"I'm... um... Hoshiko Kita, and please don't call me Kiba, Naruto-san." Kita stiffly whispered back, her eyes glancing to the side in uncertainty. Naruto-san smiled at her brightly, his eyes filled with… _hope? 'Why's he so hopeful? I mean, I know he's the freak, but… hope?'_

"Sure, Kita-chan! Do you wanna- guhk! Iruka-sensei! What was that for, 'ttebayo?" Naruto-san frowned petulantly at Umino-sensei, holding a hand to his forehead. Umino-sensei gave Kita and Naruto an accusing stare, holding another chalk stick up threateningly.

Kita internally flinched as Naruto-san said her first name.

"Naruto, Kita-chan. Are you done with your conversation now?" Umino-sensei dryly stated, tapping his fingers on the board. Kita flushed when Umino-sensei looked at her before turning back around.

* * *

"- now we'll be going into the events of the Yondaime-sama's-" Umino-sensei stopped abruptly. He sighed as he got cut off by Arata-san and Noburu-san.

"The Yondaime? He's the one Hokage that killed those Iwagakure shinobi to finish a war, right?" Arata-san smiled, his face hardly hiding his excitement. "Man, I kinda wanted to meet him, you know Nobu? It'd be real cool, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah! He killed a _bijuu_! A bijuu!" Noburu-san blurted out, his face lighting up. Umino-sensei stared blandly at Noburu-san as he kept rambling.

"Noburu-kun, Arata-kun, _be quiet_. Now as I was saying, the Yondaime-sama was a genius in the Academy. He'd graduated from here at the age of 10, having remarkable scores in his time that excelled against everyone else. He got put into the Legendary Toad Sannin's team, Team 4. One of his teammates are actually teaching here, you know." Umino-sensei laughed at their faces.

"Actually, I know them quite well. Very snarky once you know them well." He added thoughtfully, his brow drawn together.

Kita perked up in interest, a small grin on her face. ' _One of the Yondaime-sama's teammates teach here?_ _ **And**_ _Umino-sensei knows them? '_ Kita felt her hands clench as she stared at Umino-sensei in awe. _'Umino-sensei sure is connected to powerful people, huh.'_

" _WHAT?_ WHO IS IT, SENSEI?" Kita heard Junko-san shout, a pink flush contrasting against her pale eyes. "I bet if it's a guy, he's handsome…" Kita heard her murmur. "But not as handsome as Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun's the _most_ mysterious, _most_ amazing shinobi there is!"

Umino-sensei scratched his scar sheepishly, before sighing quietly.

"I'll get them to come in tomorrow. You can have a talk with them and see-" Umino-sensei stopped, his mouth closing abruptly. Kita leaned forward, her gaze watching his eyes glance quickly to the door and back to them.

"Iruka I was going to come in here anyway, there's no need to force me away," a melodious voice stated as the stained door opened. "Plus, I thought you said your class is very enthusiastic about Minato-kun? Wouldn't it be nice for them to meet someone who actually knew him personally?" they said, their voice smooth to her ears.

As they stepped in, they turned to the class and laughed at their expressions.

They wore a simple dark uniform, the clothes fitting snugly on their body. Their hitai-ate hung tightly around their left leg, and they had a tantō hanging on their hip. Their jacket had two notably darker pockets, and a collar that covered their neck. Burns were branded into their hands, making them a pale pink.

"Hello again, everyone. I am Hashimoto Daichi. I was your Taijutsu teacher three years ago." Hashimoto-sensei smiled as they did a double take on him, their faces shocked.

"EH!" Kita blurted out in harmony with her classmates.

* * *

"-and no, Uzumaki-kun, I am not female. But I am also not male, I am both genders at the same time."

"Eh? What does that mean, 'ttebayo? I don't really get what you mean, Sensei…" Naruto-san looked at Hashimoto-sensei in confusion, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yes… I suppose you wouldn't, would you," Hashimoto-sensei stated, glancing at Naruto-san curiously. "Let's start with the basics shall we? Have you learnt the word " _androgynous_ " yet?"

"An-droj-e-ness?" Naruto-san stretched out the word, his brow furrowing.

"I suppose that's a no then," Hashimoto-sensei sighed, before sitting on Umino-sensei's desk. "The word "androgynous" means that someone that's female, male or transgender, feel both feminine and masculine. More on their appearance I'd say. It's very common too. Though I suppose that being gender fluid or bi-gendered is quite common in Konoha too."

"Daichi-sensei, what's " _bi-gendered"_?" Ishida-san tentatively asked, glancing up at Hashimoto-sensei, then blushing. "Is it like being " _gender fluid"_?"

"Being gender fluid is not like being bi-gender, Ishida-chan," Hashimoto-sensei chided softly. "Being bi-gendered is that you feel you have two separate genders. Being gender fluid, on the other hand, is like having your two genders bleed into each other. Considerate it like how ink reacts to water. They mix together smoothly."

Kita put her hand up slowly, unaware of the trembling in her arm.

"Hoshiko-chan? You need to ask something?" Hashimoto-sensei looked at her, with lidded eyes. He sighed exasperatedly and gestured forward. "Well? Go on, I'm here to talk about anything; including sexuality and gender crisis'. Well I suppose not that _really_ what I'm meant to be talking about..."

"I- What gender are you then?"

"Well… I'd suppose you lot would call me " _poly gender_ ". A loose term for what gender I am." Hashimoto-sensei said, his words matter of fact and slow.

"But what _does_ "poly gender" mean, Hashimoto-sensei?" Kita pressed, her hands placed underneath her as she leaned forward.

"You're eager for knowledge aren't you?" Hashimoto-sensei laughed when he saw Kita drawback in shame, her ears colouring red. "It's alright, Hoshiko-chan. The word " _poly gender_ " means that people like me, experience multiple genders. I experience male and female gender identities simultaneously. Some people though, vary between them."

Kita gazed at Hashimoto-sensei in confusion, before noticeably blushing when he flashed a smile at her. Her ears burned as she heard the snickers from her classmates.

"Eh? But Sensei! You haven't told me what androgynous means, 'ttebayo!"

"Uzumaki-kun we're meant to be talking about Minato, not me."

* * *

Daichi lounged on the chair, his legs thrown onto the desk. He tilted his head to the side as he drawled on about Minato, and how he was when he was alive. ' _Honestly'_ He thought smiling bemusedly. ' _Konoha's twisting Minato's life until he sounds utterly perfect. You'd never know he was one of the most annoyingly, selfish little brats there were. Well, that was before Hyousuke-kun got killed by those Iwagakure shinobi... he was still bratty though.'_

"- was it like in your time being an active shinobi, Daichi-sensei!" an enthusiastic boy named Kimura Hikaru shouted out. ' _What was it like? Well… I'm sure he's expecting the usual "I killed and we won" story...'_

"Well, Kimura-kun, it was full of death." Daichi gazed at the boy, glaring darkly at the boys confused features.

"Well of course, but what was it like?" Kimura-kun asked, his face turning dark when Daichi smiled pityingly at him.

"When my team headed out on our first C-rank mission, my teammate found lost genin. When we found one of the complete bodies, his eyes were empty sockets, scratches around his eyelids. His clothes got drenched in blood from his missing teeth, that'd been forcibly pulled out. And his hands? Burnt. Or really, still burning." Daichi smiled reminiscently.

He examined Kimura-kun's gray pallor, before laughing lightly at his nauseous face.

"There was another boy on the floor. He was bound, half naked and half of his arms was burnt until there was barely any skin or muscle. There was mostly burning bones. And there was this girl who was alive. I think I knew her actually. Well, she'd looked at us and tried to speak, but all that happened was a part of her tongue fell out of her throat. And there was quite a lot of blood pooling beneath her, probably from her arms. Or the muscles in her arms."

Daichi looked at the class, examining their pale pallor and wide eyes. Some were looking at him in dark understanding, others were looking quite at him shock and realisation.

Oh, how naive they are.

"You don't _even know_ how that's the tip of the iceberg." Daichi said, his voice sharp as he stared at them. "There's more to being a shinobi than " _I can save people"_ or " _being a shinobi is cool!"._ We don't gallop around and save people that'll hinder the mission severely. We don't go around declaring that we're shinobi to random strangers. That is how you get killed, kids. _That_ is actually how my teammate got killed."

Daichi gazed at the kids, before smiling slowly.

"Hashimoto-sensei?" He heard, making him turn to the girl- Hoshiko Kita, related to the charming Jin. "Is that why the Yondaime killed those Iwagakure shinobi so easily?"

Daichi hummed under his breath airily.

"Well… I'd suppose that's _one_ part of the reason. Really, I would say he was desperate to avenge Hyousuke-kun. But I suppose it's commonly said he did it out for the shinobi who died. Sometimes though, I know Minato-kun did it because he's _very_ sadistic." Daichi looked at her eyes, and smiled as he saw the confusion and then- acceptance in her eyes. ' _She still looks quite pale actually.'_

He watched as she wrenched herself out of her seat, running outside and hurling.

Daichi stretched his limbs languidly, before climbing to his feet. He glanced at the clock, before smiling sharply at the kids.

"I will be needed by _another_ naive class. Have a good think about what _you_ think a shinobi is. More often than not, you'll be wrong because of the way you think. Have a pleasant day, kids," Daichi left the room, his smile fading from his face. "I hope that the Sandaime-sama will never give me those kids as a team." Daichi murmured to himself, strolling along the wooden corridors.

He glanced out the window and rolled his eyes at the loud yells that erupted behind him

* * *

 **A.N:** _Wow, it's been awhile since I've posted. And I'm really sorry and also thank you to those that favorited and followed this story! I really hope that I don't make you all disappointed as I continue writing my idea's of the Naruto World! (Haha sorry, my author notes are always kinda long.)_

 _Since Kishi-sensei hasn't actually told us who any of Namikaze Minato's teammates are or what team number it is (If it is out there- I definitely didn't find it) so I created OCs! Or an OC who is very blunt and eloquent- a lot of fun to write with! This story is just me figuring out how to write smoothly and characterize OCs and CCs!_

 _Hashimoto means: (hashi) bridge and (moto) base, root, origin. And Daichi means: (dai) great and (chi) wisdom. So my interpretation of the name is: the base bridge of great wisdom._

 _Kind of a pun on his role in the story?_

 _I just kind of wanted to make the class realise that- even with team's popping out geniuses left and right- people die. And since Minato's team was in the war at like 12/13? Lots of luck for Daichi to survive until 35._

 _And honestly, I've always_ _ **hated**_ _how perfect Minato seems. Like; perfect smile and hair, is a genius who knows Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, doesn't seem to care that Konoha is full of shitty- horrible people, and oh! He's selfless and wouldn't care if he dies as long as the village survives._

 _So I wanted him to be selfish, and naive, and egoistic. I wanted him to love too much and not get what being Hokage is until he's fighting a war and trying to seal away the Kyuubi. Haha... but that didn't work out too well did it?_

 _Also you're probably like "Kita doesn't like Naruto? /hEavY BrEAthInG/ but why?! /HaTE coMMeNtS PiLee IN/" Well- no offense- because;_

 _ **1)**_ _Kita was raised by her sister and, like, honestly_ _ **only**_ _4 people like him._

 _ **2)**_ _Kita's parents- where are the parents? The people that are at home? And would they even like Naruto anyway? Probably not cause he's a demon whore right?_

 _And_ _ **3)**_ _Honestly so many OC/SIOC stories are like "Save Naruto from like 10 000-50 000 people? A village with shinobi and civilians would have a lot of people that are dead and/or are traumatized and have physical/mental scars from the Third War and the Kyuubi Attack._


	3. III: the lessons of the academy

Kita decidedly hated Taijutsu lessons.

She _knew_ that Taijutsu lessons were helpful- in fact they were- but she just _couldn't deal with the exercise and_ _ **pain**_ _._ The running, the sweating? At her worst she could wheeze through it. The stamina running that made her run _triple_ the amount of her age? Detestable, but she would shrivel and gasp for air on the cool grass. The muscles that _teared_ and _painstakingly_ repaired themselves? She'd practically limped to school and cried out each time her leg jolted. But when she had to practice running past her limit? The burn in her lungs and the fatigue that made her legs heavy was the final straw.

So yes, she _hated_ Taijutsu lessons.

Which was in turn, how she learned to love kunoichi classes.

' _Well, maybe more… idolize?'_ Kita thought sheepishly, her fingers darting over the flowers in her bouquet. ' _But it's not as bad as how the girls… "like" Sasuke-san?'_ Kita smiled blissfully as she felt the soft petals of the amaryllis.

"Hoshiko-chan! Please name and define your flower," Suzume-sensei looked at Kita gently, her dark wavy hair flying around her. Kita felt her face blush as Suzume-sensei smiled. ' _Dammit Suzume-sensei's really pretty- and Nee-san said that Sensei was her favourite too.'_

"I- uhm… this red flower is called an amaryllis? And, uhm, it's trumpet shaped petals means prideful, while the flower as a whole means self-confidence? I'm pretty sure that's all of it…"

"Good j-job, Hoshiko-chan! N-now that Hoshiko-chan is awake, we'll be going onto the topic of making an ikebana for an important person! Hup, hup!" Suzume-sensei's laugh trembled as the girls around her groaned in annoyance. "N-now, now girls. These things are very helpful for those considering to be a part of the seduction squad! So come on now, and let's arrange flowers!" Suzume-sensei cheered, her hands clapping together sharply.

"But, Sensei!" whined Ishida-san, her fingers tapping the desk repeatedly. "Flower arranging is _bo-o-ring_! Can't we do something like learning how to make yourself seem like someone else? Can't we do Taijutsu training?"

"I'm so sorry," Suzume-sensei breathed out shakily, her eyes widening in… something? "But you _have_ to learn about these things, Ishida-chan. Beside's I thought you girls loved these sort of things?"

A silence cut through the chatting, making Suzume-sensei look at them with... _something_ again. _'Suzume-sensei is weird.'_ she decided, giggling to herself as the woman flinched away each time a girl went over to her.

"... girls?" Suzume-sensei asked tentatively, her twitching body making Kita and her seatmates giggle. They laughed even harder when Ino-san smiled deviously at Suzume-sensei and started shrieking out words.

As soon as Ino-san started, multiple shrieks echoed the room at once, the voices overriding each other before it finally settled into the words; " _NO! NO! NO!_ ".

Kita felt her mouth clamp together as Suzume-sensei scuttled back, and blinked when Suzume-sensei blearily look at her before jerking away. She let out a small sound- almost a whimper- she shifted and smiled weakly. She's acting all jittery, Kita notices, feeling the tiniest proud at being so calm and level-headed because that's what kunoichi do. Or that's what her Sensei's said to her. Something about being really smart for her age and what-not.

"Ah… a-alright class. Let's get… um... going w-with our ikebana, shall we?"

" _Ha-a-i_ Sensei," Kita droned out with her classmates, walking slowly up to Suzume-sensei's desk and snatched the stems and leaves. Kita licked her lips, feeling the dryness at the back of her throat and let out a small croak. She stumbled, shivering as her hand reaching out for Suzume-sensei and falling as Sensei shifted away from her grab.

"Can I… go to the Nurse, Sensei?" Kita glanced at Suzume-sensei, before looking down at her red fingernails. She stared wide-eyed as the hazel eyes lit up with curiosity and her glasses slipped down her elegant features. "I think I'm… uhm… getting sick."

"I… yeah. Yeah... yeah… that's fine, Honoko-chan," Kita stared at Suzume-sensei in shock, her eyes watering abruptly as Sensei's fingers drifted over her short bangs. "Wouldn't want you to catch… encephalitis. That was- was a horrible time after… after…"

"Honoko-chan?" Kita blurts out, voice cracking at the end of the sentence. She cleared her throat, coughing into her hand. "En-see-far-lie-tis?"

"I- did I say Honoko-chan? I'm sorry... Hoshiko-chan, my minds getting so old you see- _see_?" Sensei's voice hitched. her hands flitting around nervously. "And encephalitis is… is something many children are diagnosed with in… in the Land of Fire."

Kita felt herself step backwards, hands trembling as she looked at the woman shaking in front of her. Suzume-sensei wobbled on her feet, her head nodding along to some sort of song.

"Yeah- yeah... I'll be, uhm, going now." She manages to spit out, her feet lurching towards the door. "I- to bathroom to now the going. I'll back be soon." Kita curses herself- as her words got scrambled into messes- before hearing the repetitive thud of her feet.

* * *

"Hoshiko-chan? Are you…" Kita looks over to the speaker, tears and bile dripping down her face and she spills out words, the sentences slurring together. Kita felt herself choke, her throat burning as she turned back to hurl. "Oh Hoshiko-chan…"

She feels a hand stroke her back, the tiniest of chakra entering her system, it tickling her body. Kita squirmed uncomfortably, relaxing at the sound of a small amused huff. The flickering fluorescent light cast shadows over the Nurse, making her brown hair look like it's golden and the tiles made Kita feel like she was at the hospital for her sister all over again.

"Can you name your symptoms and why they came up so suddenly? We just gave you your injections at the start of the year too. Maybe the medication we used faded away too fast…"

"Suzume-sensei. She- I don't know why but she's acting all weird- and- can't I with this deal- with deal can't this I- Suzume-sensei-" Kita shuddered violently, throwing her body to the toilet bowl and hurled. "Suzume-sensei's acting all jittery and weird- but she's always weird."

"Suzume, huh?" Kita stares at the Nurse's Assistant, as she mumbled to herself, before gazing at Kita's shaking body. "Well… Suzume's a little sick today" Kita looked at her in confusion, her face shining from her sweat. "Sorry Kita, but Suzume's had to deal with this… sickness since she was active. A pity, she was such an excellent shinobi out on the field… but Hoshiko-chan-"

Encephalitis.

"Encephalitis." Kita murmurs, her eyes wide as she remembers how Suzume-sensei talked about it with nostalgia. Like- like she knew what it's like to see or have it.

"How did you find out about encephalitis, Hoshiko-chan?" asks the Nurse, her eyes peering into hers, a small smile on her face. "Encephalitis isn't widely known at all. Actually, no-one other than people born in the 1400s know about encephalitis. It's not a sickness talked about much, but it's quite common with children around your age here."

"Why?" Kita scratched a bump on her skin absentmindedly. "And do you mean, uhm, the Land of Fire when you say "here"?"

"Mm. Encephalitis is the inflammation of the brain. And the infection can be bacterial or viral, and is sometimes the result of an immune system disorder. Rarely though. Most time's encephalitis just gives the recipient no symptoms to mild flu-like symptoms. Sometimes though they have life threatening symptoms and have to be treated on immediately."

"How's it caused?" Kita mumbled out, snatching her fingers back from the Nurse's slap.

"Stop that. The scratching makes it worse," the Nurse sighs and leans back on her haunches. "Encephalitis is caused by animal or insect bites. Such a bother in the 1400s with how horrible our medical vary was. No proper equipment, medicinal drugs, not even a uniform for performing surgery in. Horrible really."

Kita's throat hitched, and she sat against the toilet finding comfort in the cold chill she felt against her arms. She hears a white noise buzz in her ear, making her feel sick in her navel as the Nurse examined her closely.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Hoshiko-chan. I just need your symptoms and when they started," the Nurse stated again, her customary smile softening at Kita's small groan. "And then I'll have to take you to the medical bay and you'll have to take some pills. Is that alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Great. Now what are or have you been feeling?" the Nurse asked promptly, her hand slipping into her pocket. She smiled again as Kita shifted to attention, inwardly thanking for having a quiet child to take care of. "Have you been feeling light-headed? Headaches? Sleeping heavily? Confused and sometimes a loss of sensation? How about vomiting- ah shit. Fever chills, maybe? That's common with vomiting."

"I… all of them actually," Kita paused, glancing at the Nurse shyly before continuing on. "I slept in much more than I have done in like, a year. And I've been having headaches all week too."

"All of them huh?" the Nurse hums, tapping her finger against her thigh and laughs at Kita's grim expression. "Calm down, Hoshiko-chan, it's not anything bad."

"... then what do I have?" she asks tentatively, her pale face slowly regaining its colour.

"Well you could have any of these; hypotension, plague, avian flu, encephalitis, lyme disease. And those are the simple ones." Kita gaped, ignoring the aftertaste of bile and blinked. The Nurse smiled calmly at Kita, chuckling as Kita paled. "Until I get you connected IV drip and take some samples I can't be completely sure. I might even have to get Yamanaka-sensei too."

* * *

"...?"

"Hoshiko Kita?" asked the Other Nurse, his eyes a pale blue, pale lavender. His hair looked nice and fluffy, she noticed. Fluffy. She giggled as the Nurse gracefully walked to her. He's pretty, and I wanna make him happy forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and never because I feel really tired-

"How are you feeling right now? We've put you onto the IV drip and have put the drug ketami-"

"You're eyes look tasty," Kita blurts out, eyes wide with wonder as her two fingers reached out for his eyes. The Nurse leaned back, making Kita's fingers graze over his cheekbone. "And I wanna kissy my sissy wissy. Ha, that rhymed."

The Nurse is looking at her with something like amusement. She is very funny, Kita nods to herself knowingly. He opens his mouth and talks slowly like she's a man. "Will you permit me to examine your eyes? I would also like to take samples of your blood and hair follicles. I promise it won't damage you extensively, Hoshiko-chan."

"Ah! Yesh!" Kita exclaims, giggling as the Nurse touches her eyelids, opening them open wider. She winced instinctively as the Nurse shined the light in her eyes. "Do you love the big pupper that loves huggy? I love him." Kita slurs, a blush on her face as she reached out to the Nurse.

"An' I'll help you date your beautiful husband! Silver fluffy man who steals pugger away from you cause you wanna pugger?" Kita sighs appreciatively, her hands clapping together happily.

The Nurse is staring at her, his shoulders shaking from something. Kita pouted, as she was forcibly straightened and poked at. ' _Everyone's got this… uh…. "something" today. It sucks.'_ His shoulders straightens out, as he sat down on the stool behind him.

"Hoshiko-chan, whom is this silver … cloud?" the Nurse breathes out, his hand opening her eyelids and peering at them. Kita's humming this time, nodding knowingly as she gazed at the Nurse. ' _I'll definitely help him date his silver pug…?'_

"Cloud fluffy puggy? He's that… _thing,"_

"...that thing,"

"Yesh," Kita nods wisely at the Nurse. He stares back, his face blank. She sighs her face full of sympathy. "It's okay small- kinda puppy short- human. I'll teach you the way of the world. I promise that good pupper man won't reject finger you,"

She leans forward and pats his cheek, and frowns as the Nurse stood up, shoulders shaking. She barely noticed her arm being lifted up, until the sting washed over her.

"Can I…" Kita slurs out, her eyelids drooping down. "Can I sleep now, pretty?"

"Of course, Hoshiko-chan. Just please remain in the bed and do not leave until you have been picked up by your guardian and-"

* * *

"How is the student? Have they received the dosage yet?" Iruka lazily gazed at Iemon* carefully, his eyes examining his reaction. Iemon turned to Iruka, a languid smile on his face.

"Don't brood Suiei-gyo*, I've handled her farcical episode," Iemon glanced at him, his smile pulling his lips back sharply. Iruka sighed in exasperation, his hand on his hip. "She was having a sublime time describing my silver cloud husband and his huggable pugger."

Iruka felt his eyes widen fractionally, before his lips quirked up.

"Why was a student implying you were in a relationship with Hatake-sama?"Iruka's shoulder shook- from shock or amusement he didn't know.

"She even wanted to handle my espousal with _Kakashi-kun._ " Iemon crooned, his hands clapping together as he spun lithely around Iruka. "Kakashi-kun and I, we would dance on the clouds and have a deep, emotional bond that men only get when they-"

"Your… espousal," Iruka interrupted quickly, flushing as the man smiled innocently. "She was planning an espousal for you and Hatake-sama. You. Hatake-sama. Married."

"Now, now don't be a homophobe. And I actually don't mind his perturbation, you realise?" Iemon smiled crookedly as Iruka laughed, his voice bouncing the room. "Although, I am aware of those ardent fans that romanticise you and… _Kakashi-kun._ Very amusing to the Clan Heads and I. More for me though. It's hilarious- a "friend-saver" being shipped with a "friend-killer"."

"They… romanticise me. With Hatake-sama? And don't say that Iemon. That's cruel."

"If you say so; it's true though. The Hatake Clan have a vast pit of bad luck and all the dead people in it. Like their clan, massacred in the Warring State and First Shinobi War. And if you want a further explanation I'll be exultant to do so, Suiei-gyo."

"Piss off will you, he's had enough of this bullshit from shitty Genin," Iruka snapped, a faint sneer on his lips as Iemon hung an arm around his shoulders. "And I've had enough of having random strangers coming up to me and asking me if I'm in a relationship with Hatake-sama. With _Hatake-sama._ "

"Well, with you calling him "Hatake-sama" of course they're going to think you're the submissive one." Iemon laughed, Iruka's face twisting into disgust. "But really I think you're dominant. You know, when you get all angry- guhk."

"That's disgusting," Iruka spat out, his sneer shallowing into confusion. "That is actually disgusting, you pig. Why are we even acquaintances."

"Now, now it's only because the Hokage ordered for extra protection around you. You are the most connected person to the jinchuuriki.

"Are you stalking me and my student." Iruka splutters out, his tanned skin flushing in anger. "That would be illegal but we're a shinobi village. But it is illegal to stalk the jinchuuriki of Konoha without the Hokage knowing of you being there. You're not even on the team that follows me. So why are you stalking my student, Iemon."

"Honestly, this is why we're acquaintances. And also because don't you remember when you were sixteen and I was eighteen and we had the best time of our lives. Honestly it's me you should be thanking not-"

"Will you _shut up_ about that, you pig,"Iruka squeaked out, his face flushing again as they spoke. "We had sex _once_ and you gloat about it every single fucking day. Just- stop. Stop or my next class will be about how to kill a man."

"Touchy much, Suiei-gyo? I'm not a _boar_ am I? That would be unsubstantial."

* * *

 **A.N:** _So Suzume is the kunoichi that taught Sakura and Ino everything they know! Well I decided to characterize her traits a bit more than "a crybaby" and "a germaphobe". Well, she's still a crybaby and a germaphobe except there's reason behind it. Lots of fun to make her character! Just saying, Minato was 25 when he died and he lived through the Second Shinobi War from practically the start. Suzume is 31._

 _Encephalitis is just a brain inflammation. It usually causes none to mild flu-like symptoms. Just as the nurse stated._

 _And the Nurse that had been mentioned in chapter 1 has resurfaced from the dark pits of hell!_

 _And now he has a name! His name is Yamanaka Iemon. Yamanaka: "in the middle of the mountain". Iemon: (i) boar and (e) defense and (mon) gate. My interpretation is: the boar that defends the gate. He's very smooth and charming. Lots of words that are complicated and likes to manipulate/tease people i.e Iruka! Iemon is probably biromantic. Is an asshole!_

 _And the word "Suiei-gyo" means: swimming fish! Another pun on the name! And he's probably gray-romantic because he's married to his job. Also Konoha ships people? Haha yeah, that's just the people from the Red Light District. They're kinda… weird._


	4. IV: smiles and a lie is her sister

Kita shot up, eyes blurry and a hand resting on her throat. ' _My throat…'_ Kita shifts, her legs heavy. ' _Is worse than normal. Like, a lot worse.'_

Chakra, Kita knows, usually feels like when you dip your hand into a flowing river. The water flows around your hand, and the white water forcing your hand back. The further you push your hand down, the more your hand is able to grab the bed. But the more you reach down, the harder it is to grab the sea bed. And then when you reach the bed, you have to grab it… which is difficult because the longer you hold onto it, the harder it is to keep it on your hand.

Which is probably why Kita sucked at Ninjutsu. Something to do with natural chakra.

And is also probably why Umino-sensei taught them cheats to reaching for chakra. _'Right, so breathe in and focus on the river. And then fall into the river… right. Easy.'_

Kita scrunched her face together, nails digging into the crevices of her fingers. She could feel herself tense as her chakra washed over her, swimming in her navel. She yelped as another chakra swiftly stopped hers from being engulfed.

Kita cringed as the chakra emptied from her body, almost feeling like a glass that was tipped over. She looked to her left waiting for a shout because, because-

"Imouto? Imouto are you feeling any of the following right now-" Kita stared at Jin, confusion painted on her face as Jin fluttered around her. Jin's hand rested on Kita's head, fluffing it absentmindedly as she mumbled to herself. "Dammit Sensei, you're meant to give me the results as soon as possible not 2 days after you take the samples _-_ "

Kita feels her lip wobble and sniffles as her eyes started welling up with tears..

"Imouto. Imouto the drugs inside your system are still there, and such your hormones will be reacting wildly. Same as your chakra," Jin states harshly, a frown on her face. "Imouto, I'm here and you'll be fine."

Kita bites back a sarcastic complaint, and stares at Nee-san as her voice cracks.

"I'll be leaving in 2 hours to go to my mission," Kita nodded, her eyebrow twitching at Nee-san's angry tone and remembered why her sister was being so agitated. ' _Nee-san's really protective it's kinda cute and annoying at the same time.'_ she thinks, gesturing to the water. "I'll be back after the mission at about… 12.00." Kita leaned backwards as Jin stared at her- eyes wide and unblinking, and drank her water in silence..

Kita looked at Jin, a hand clenching her futon cover, putting the glass into Nee-san's hands."You know, Suzume-sensei is really weird. But she's pretty too." Kita laughed hysterically and stared wide eyed at Jin. She waved her, mouth twisting as she spoke. "And- they said that I have to tell them about me and... uhm. I'm pretty sure I was on like- drugs?"

"I'm glad you're fine, Imouto…" Nee-san whispered abruptly, her hands floating over Kita's hair. "And I apologise for… being angry, it's not very… healthy."

Kita's head fell limply onto Jin's, her eyelids drifting together as the chakra seeped through into the nape of her neck. She jerked away from Nee-san's hug and stared at her in shock. Nee-san sighed, her hand drawing back as Kita gazed at her, with a hurt expression.

"You need to sleep, Kita," she said softly, her hands resting in her lap. "You need to sleep so that the ketamine will be ridden of your body system."

"I don't want to, Jin!" Kita blurted, watching carefully as Jin stared at her blankly. "I- I want to stay awake and hear about… Suzume-sensei. And- maybe about your time at the Academy?"

The silence in the room was tense.

"...Imouto?" Kita gazed at Nee-san through her lashes, her hair sticking on her face. "Why would you want to hear about my time in the Academy?"

"I just do... and so- uhm- who was on your Genin team?" she blurts out, face flushing when her Nee-san gazed at her blankly, her hands hanging loosely at her side, brushing against the tantō. "And… uhm... and. Who was your teacher?"

Nee-san leant back in the chair, slowly lifting her hand up onto her lap. Kita lurched backwards as she saw a flash of… _something_ drip down Nee-san's palm and blinked as the… blood disappeared from sight. Her heart beat sped up, making the insides of her palm sweat. The tantō was clean too, Kita noticed as she inspected Nee-san's body. ' _Weird.'_

"Imouto?" Nee-san whispered gently, her hands reaching out for her. "Imouto, I said that my sensei is Hyuuga Youta*. Youta-sensei was really strict to my team, and because of that we passed the Chūnin Exam on the first try. Barely though, as Takeshi-kun lost his arm."

Kita jerked forward, her mouth hitting her chest as she jabbed her finger at Nee-san.

"... fi-first _try?"_ she spluttered out, her hand waving around as she continued. "You passed on your first _try?_ That's as rare as, like, iron sand in Konohagakure. And that's pretty rare-"

"Imouto. Never judge what a character's personality is before you dig around. Youta-sensei pushed us until we vomited up water," Nee-san quietly reprimanded, the words acting like they burned her tongue. "Youta-sensei is a corrupt, disgusting, man who taught us that the higher rank you got the dirtier you had to fight. Or that's what he said each day. He drove us into missions that were for Chuunin of high level and we _were Genin. They were innocent children_."

"...I-Is that why you...uh, stayed Chuunin, Nee-san?"

" _Yes."_ she hissed out, her teeth grinding against her tongue making blood spill out of her mouth. Kita flinched as Nee-san flung herself out of the small wooden chair, her hand wrapped around her tantō smoothly. "And I'm glad I did, otherwise I would've been in the fast track for the ANBU Seduction. Just because I'm attractive and dangerous enough-"

"N-nee-san please… uhm… c-calm down."

Kita shrunk as Nee-san swung around to her, eye's hauntingly wide and afraid. She shuffled into the bed as she saw Nee-san's body shiver, and wiped her hands into her dirtied flak jacket. Her words came out indistinct and afraid but Kita was sure that Nee-san flinched. Kita shut her eyes shut as Nee-san sat back down, obviously exhausted, her hand brushing against the tantō.

"I'm sorry Nee-san." Kita whispered, yawning into her knees. "I'm sorry I brought up something that's painful for you to speak about."

"... I am too."

* * *

Everything was dark.

Not the dark that let you _see_ the barest outline of objects nearby.

It was the dark that whispered against the nape of a neck, like something's there but isn't. It was the dark, that swallowed and swallowed and made everything seem so… little. The dark was chained to Kita, and Kita chained to the dark. And sometimes, Kita could feel a drip of thickened water curl around her ankle, climbing and climbing up her body.

("Slowly. Carefully." it whispers again, the nail caressing the surface like a lovers embrace.)

Sometimes, she could feel an entity watch her, it's mouth whispering out an inaudible word. And sometimes, she could hear it's voice, a hoarse tone like it hadn't spoken in thousands of years. It's cloak covering it's scrawny body with it's yellowing skin that looks purple- and sometimes Kita could hear a slow rip, like it was peeling off paper- and it's eyes are a... dull black. And it looks like the darkness that surrounds her huddled body.

It's not a dull black. It's _dark._

Sometimes Kita can feel it's feet walk over to her- loud in the silence of the dark- and she knows that it's a lucid dream but it- _it feels so real._ And sometimes Kita feels bristling fur brush against her skin- and it burns her- it making goosebumps rise as she hears a high pitch squeal from a nail scratching at the darkness.

It would scrape along a surface, and laugh it's gravelly laugh as it shifted itself.

("Slowly. Carefully." it whispers into her hair, the strands of hair fluttering around her face.)

Sometimes Kita can hear a breath. It breaths slowly and it roars, rumbling like the thunder in the storm but so much _louder._ And the breath will blow over her body, making her dripping hair fly back. Making _her_ fly back, limbs fumbling blindly as she reaches out for land to hold onto.

There are days when the breath and the… _thing_ watch her carefully, silently waiting. And there are days where Kita can recognize the air around her- and that makes her cringe, as she's in a lucid dream- and a part of her yearns for it to _burn._ It's a vile emotion and Kita can't name it but it feels like bristling fur and claws cutting into her ribs and body parts.

("Slowly. Carefully." The thing breathes out slowly, a slow chuckle echoing the dream. It whispers into her hair sweet promises of a long life as a dead man living. She doubt it'll break its promises that it whispers into her hair, acting like a lover taking revenge for a broken word.)

* * *

Jin sighs quietly, watching the two men in front of her smile awkwardly. Or at least, Iruka was smiling awkwardly at her. Yamanaka Iemon was just smiling cheerfully as he chatted on about how he and "Suiei-gyo" had sex years ago. She sipped at her sencha, thanking the waitress- Ran; such a nice name for a nice woman- quietly for knowing her preference for honey in sencha.

Honey in sencha tea makes it a thousand times better, as her Imouto would say.

"What do you want? I was having a fine time sitting here at Amaguriama before you came," She states abruptly, secretly glad that the pigs blabbering about sex and Iruka was finally done. "I'm guessing this isn't a meet up for _me_ to hear about your sex life, is it, Iemon."

The pigs looking at her in glee, which is making Jin wary as Iemon- even though he's a pig- is a dangerous man with dangerous information. Too much information for a mere Academy Nurse.

"Well, since you've ruined my amusement, Jin, I came here to talk about Kita-chan." Jin tenses as Iemon uses her Imouto's name, frowning as the male chuckled at her. "Now, now, Jin-chan, no need to be so prudent. I'm just here to offer you some succour, as Kita-chan _is_ an being diagnosed as we speak. Hopefully the results are… pleasant enough."

"How dare _you_." Jin hisses out, able to catch the layered meanings in his sentence and lays her hand on her tantō threateningly. She sneers as Iemon smiles in bemusement. "I will murder your husband for saying that you _deviant faggot._ I can't believe you said that my sister is going insane. _"_

"Jin-chan, I am trying to help Kita-chan so pay attention _."_ Iemon snarls back, his chakra hitting her sharply, making her buckle. "Your sister, Hoshiko Kita is sick at the moment, yes? And probably the worst case of sickness I've seen yet; psychologically and physically. The Yamanaka Clan will gladly help any children if we get your loyalty in return-"

"Are you trying _to bribe me_ into your bloody clan politics _, faggot,"_ Jin spits at him, her pupils dilating and her nostrils flaring. "I _swore_ on my parents grave I would never get involved into politics again. And I will not break that oath."

"Well you're going to have to apologise to your corpses because the Yamanaka Clan need talented shinobi like you, Hoshiko Jin. Especially ones that was incorporated in the Gaku no Tori* Affairs. Afterall you can't hide your _Kita-chan_ from what a shinobi's life entails."

"And maybe you shouldn't be so kind to the fox whore." as soon as Jin uttered those words Iruka slammed his hands onto the wooden table, his chakra sharp against her skin, and snarling at her furiously.

"What were you talking about, _Jin-senpai_ ," Iruka spat out, his voice dragging her name out like it's poison, his teeth grinding together so much blood was trickling out. "Naruto is an amazing, innocent boy who is a _hero_ for Konoha _._ He's a _hero."_

"You call that fox whore, Naruto?"

"His name is Naruto and he is the brightest child I've ever met in my life and he _will_ be the Hokage. And when he is I'll be right next to him."

"He'll be bright enough when he's _burning on a stake."_

"Now, now Iruka-chan, Jin-chan, no need to argue."

"Really? Like you should be talking you deviant faggot. I know that your "husband" married for your fame and money. Like any Yamanaka would- you gold diggers."

"Jin-chan I've tried being patient with you but I'm afraid I'll have to retract that promise." Iemon hissed, his tongue flicking against his teeth, hand on his hip.

"Why? So your husband feels all "safe" and "loved" over you protecting his name?"

" _SHINOBI-SAMA!_ Please, _please_ calm down you're scaring our esteemed customers!"cried out Michiyo- Jin's favourite waitress- her face white and her arms and legs shaking, forcing her to lean onto the table. "Just… please stop, shinobi-sama."

"I apologise, Michiyo-chan. _"_ Jin turned to her, a charming smile at the edge of her lips. She laughed when they nodded slowly, Iemon's hand smoothly moving away from his pouch- to civilians, his hand twitched. Iemon sighed, his fringe covering his left eye before he flicked it to the side. Jin smiled as the civilians relaxed at the sight of them sitting down- slowly, carefully. ' _Civilians are so amusing when you get them high strung enough. They just break down instantly.'_

"So," Jin breaks the tense silence, her smile widening as her sencha got refilled. "Thank you, Michiyo-chan. How's your niece, Iemon. The Yamanaka heiress wasn't it? And her name is… _Ino-chan,_ right?"

"Ino-chan, huh," Iemon sighs out, his hand resting near the Kirin Mitsu, a nice sweet to snack on, Jin thought. "Ino-chan is infatuated with the last Uchiha; Sasuke-chan. Quite annoying as all she talks about is how " _masculine"_ and _"drool-worthy"_ Uchiha Sasuke is. Really all that child is, is psychotic and obsessed with Itachi-chan. A lost child."

"He was put into a Genjutsu for over 72 hours in a span of a second. Honestly, I doubt he's going to live past 20 years old." Jin sighed out, her hand covering her smile. "I bet 50,000 ryō he'll die when he kills someone of S-Rank. Like, persay... Uchiha Itachi."

"Kami-sama, you're just as unstable as your father was. Just like when he had the nightmares. Kita-chan is even having the same corresponding nightmares he had when he was 13. I examined the chakra in her brain and it seems that you've put the Genjutsu on her."

"You better stop bringing up my sister, you pedophile," Jin sighs as she drained the rest of her sencha and slammed it onto the table. "And of course I put that Genjutsu on her you pig. I promised Haha-ue and Chichi-ue that I'd continue the tradition of doing this Genjutsu."

"But why do you have to do this… tradition, Jin-senpai?" Iruka ejected, his finger tracing along his scar as he gazed around the area warily. "It's all the talk with us Chuunin, and I'm sure it is with the Jounin. It's just… with a child? Isn't that…"

"Cruel? Imouto is an Academy student. She'll be fine."

"Yes, but our Academy rates have changed from when we were Academy students, Jin-senpai," Iruka argued, eyes daring Jin to say anything. "And she's 11 for Kami's sake! 11!"

"And? I decided to put it onto her and she shouldn't be complaining. She isn't either, Iruka."

"But- she's your sister! And I've seen you when you get worried over her- persay even Iemon's seen you worry over her." Iruka looked affronted as Jin started laughing obnoxiously.

"That? Well… if you say so. It's more like a nice facade for my Imouto to trust and worry about. See, she doesn't even know anything about the Genjutsu yet."

"It's interesting though, Kita's chakra signals in her brain are moving towards the prefrontal cortex. Because of the movement I noticed when I examined her natural chakra mixture, the yang chakra separates far more easier than her opposing ying chakra." Iemon tapped his brow as he continued speaking. "And since the prefrontal cortex is where the executive decision making is made; between good and bad, to differentiate conflicting thoughts et cetera her nightmare's are getting worse. Your Genjutsu has gone slipped up and been ruined because of some change in her."

"See! This is why you Hoshiko Genjutsu traditions are a horrible idea." Iruka blurted, his face smug at Jin's annoyance.

"Iruka-chan is partially right, Jin-chan. See the statistics aren't there for me to analyse-"

"Why is it getting worse? Puberty is already accounted for when we created this Genjutsu. It shouldn't be doing that at all," Jin stated blandly, her smile slipping off her face as Iemon continued to speak. "And the Genjutsu should only be as bad as the nightmares a Genin would get after their first kill. Statistics, Iemon, I need statistics for me to fix this."

"I'm trying to gather my statistics, Jin-chan. All I've gotten is that your Genjutsu application was on point but something went off inside her brain. Which is exactly why the Yamanaka Clan is willing to support Hoshiko Kita."

"I see…" Jin tapped her thigh, twitching her thumb as she spoke. "Well I'll have to think about it."

"Wonderful, I'll meet you at the gates of the Academy next week."

* * *

 _ **A.N:**_ _And that's the end of chapter 4! Kita wakes up and then falls asleep at the Academy Medical Bay, and you find out that Hoshiko Jin is kind of insane to some point of realism. Iemon is an asshole and has a husband and Iruka is protective of Naruto._

 _So I put a little of theory into the story, about chakra and how it's hard to use if you don't practice everyday. And for this story, Ninjutsu uses more control then Genjutsu as Ninjutsu needs a specific amount of chakra to shoot out the deadliest amount of whatever and still have like, half or 3 quarters of your chakra left. So Kita sucks at Ninjutsu but is better at Genjutsu._

 _Also names! Hyuuga Youta; (hyuuga) towards the sun, (you) sun (ta) big. My interpretation of the name; towards the large sun. He's an asshole like Hyuuga's are._

 _Amaguriama is a sweets shop in the Naruto anime and team 10 eat there after a mission (? I think? My memory isn't too great on what they did. But team 10 is huge in the story)_

 _A yūjo is a Japanese prostitute._

 _When Iemon mentions "Gaku no Tori" it is an event that's happened in Jin's past. And it means; birds on foreheads (I think. I hope so, otherwise that'd be really embarrassing) and it has to do with the Hyuuga Clan!_

 _Please review as it gives this author more motivation to write for you all!_


End file.
